1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chairs of the type generally used in offices and, more particularly, to a device whereby the seat of the chair can be adjusted for height under controlled conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for adjusting the height of seats mounted to support structures, particularly where the seat is very heavy.
Many types of adjusting devices are used and are found to be generally inadequately designed to allow most individuals to adjust their chairs without assistance of others or the need of tools. Hence, these devices have features that restrict their use; and they are complicated to operate and become expensive to maintain in working order. The most common height-adjusting means comprises a main support structure having a tubular housing to receive an elongated, threaded spindle which is secured to the chair seat. An adjustable nut housing is threadably received over the threaded spindle and rests on the tubular support structure.
The height of the chair is controlled by rotating the nut housing to a selected point along the spindle and then looking it in place by a set screw. However, this well-known arrangement is not simple to operate due to the weight and the various overall designs of different chairs.
One must turn the chair over and try to adjust the seat to the desired height or request help from someone else, whereby two people are needed to accomplish the simple task of raising and lowering the seat of a chair.
However, the following description of the applicant's invention will show how the above problems have been overcome.